


My Sweet Sycamore Tree, Tell Me What You Want

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1960s, ??? - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Death, Drowning, Implied rape attempt, Inspired by Art, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Middle Class Family AU, Near Death Experiences, Period-Typical Sexism, Picnics, Praise Kink, Torture, Violence, also i use brendol as hux's name because there was a time where we didn't know hux's name, ehehehe e, lol just ignore the fact that this fanfic has taken me over 2 years to wrie, middle class family, slight blood kink, wow this fandom has evolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Hux and Kylo attempt to have a lovely picnic, but are interrupted by a mailman. (lol I swear this fanfic is more interesting than the summary. If you have a better idea for me please.. HELP!)





	My Sweet Sycamore Tree, Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Please read this list carefully, and if any of these topics trigger you, do NOT continue reading.   
> Implied rape attempt   
> Mentioned Animal Harm and Disgusting Acts   
> Violence   
> Blood   
> Castration (Not talked about in depth, but implied) 
> 
> Please remember that this AU is gross, and has extreme acts of violence and human torture. If you think I missed or left out a possible tw, please comment below!

**_What you want me for? What you want me for? What you want me for? What you waiting for then?_ **

Kylo was propped up on the couch. His knees pressing into the rich material of the cushions. His arm was thrown over the couch and he lazily glanced out the window. The curtain was closed so that he could look out, but people couldn’t look in. The sunlight came in through the baby blue fabric, and it hit his face beautifully.

He was wearing a beautiful, expensive, and brand new dress that Hux bought. 

It was off the shoulder and black. There were transparent sleeves that stopped at Kylo’s elbows. They added a little bit of flair to the simple, yet exquisite design. 

Kylo pulled a simple necklace from his closet, and it went beautifully. 

Hux even got a matching hat that had a veil, Kylo particularly loved this about the hat. 

It meant that when Kylo wore it outside, people wouldn’t stare at his face too much. 

He hated it when people stared, they always did though. 

Hux had bought the new outfit for him because he declared that he would take his beautiful wife out on a picnic, Hux told Kylo that he didn’t have to lift a finger. He also suggested that they have it in their backyard if they liked, that way Kylo wouldn’t be uncomfortable.  

Kylo was ecstatic. 

_ “A picnic? That sounds terrific Hux, I can’t wait!” Kylo smiled, and Hux smiled wider, kissing Kylo passionately on the mouth.  _

True to his word, Hux was in the kitchen cooking dishes for their picnic while Kylo sat on the couch, looking out the window. 

Kylo hardly got a break from his domestic duties, so it was weird for him to just sit around and wait. 

But he didn’t mind too much. 

He figured he might as well watch the people walk by their home. Not too many people did. 

A few of the housewives from the block walking their little darlings in strollers. Other wives walking their tiny and posh animals. Kylo made up little scenarios for everyone who passed. 

He wondered what their lives were like, what they did every day, if they were happy. 

_ Happy _ .  _ Am I happy?  _

A mailman came into his view, pushing him out of his thoughts. 

The mailman walked straight to the door and knocked. 

Kylo panicked for a moment, he wasn’t allowed to answer the door under  _ any  _ circumstances. 

Especially not since… the incident. 

Luckily Hux was at home to guide him. 

Kylo got up slowly and tiptoed into the kitchen, “Hux dear, someone’s at the door, may I answer it?” 

“Yes, yes, sure.” Hux gruffed, his nose in a cookbook while he mindlessly stirred together their lunch. 

Kylo smiled at the sight. 

He walked back into their living room and went to the door. 

He opened it widely and smiled brightly at the man, his eyes were practically closed from how big his smile was. 

“Hello!” Kylo greeted cheerfully. 

The man was tall and broad, still shorter than Kylo though. His skin was tan, and he had a messy beard. Kylo figured he seemed friendly enough. 

The mailman made a face before huffing. 

He looked at Kylo up and down hungrily before growling, “You home alone sweetheart?” 

Kylo made a blank face, “I-I umm, I’m…” 

The mailman’s eyebrows furrowed together, “Don’t you how to speak darling?” 

Kylo’s hands shook slightly. No one calls him those names except for Hux. That man shouldn’t call him these names. His tone and the way his face was reddened, it makes Kylo feel uncomfortable and unsafe. 

Kylo felt a hand on his back and he jumped. 

“Hello, what can I help you with sir?” Hux’s accent coming out thicker than usual. 

Kylo relaxed at the low rumble of his husband’s voice. 

Once Hux was around everything was okay. 

**_What you want me for? What you want me for? What you want me for? What you waiting for then?_ **

“Oh, well I have a package addressed to this household, but now I can see that this isn’t the correct place. I should be on my way-”

“Nonsense! It is rather hot today, isn’t it?” Hux inquired with a smile. 

The man scratched his neck and grumbled, “Yea I guess so.” 

Hux grinned like a predator who’s caught his prey, “Why don’t you come inside and have a glass of lemonade? My wife and I were getting ready to go on a picnic, and there’s more than enough for you to enjoy as well.” 

Hux pinched Kylo’s shoulders, so he forced a grin at the man. 

There really was no reason for the man to say no, especially when Hux and Kylo were being so hospitable. 

“Sure, I guess so, Why not?” 

Kylo and Hux stepped aside so that the man could enter. 

“A lovely place you’ve got here.” The man noted, he was so busy looking around that he didn’t notice Hux locking the door. 

“My wife does all the decorating. Doesn’t she have impeccable taste?” 

The man turned and eyed Kylo. 

Kylo tried his best not to tremble under the man’s oppressive gaze. 

“Yea, she does.” The man said with a sneer. 

Kylo’s breath hitched.

“Shall we,” Hux gestured to the kitchen, and the three of them made their way over.

Kylo and the mailman sat at the island, while Hux hummed to himself. 

He brought out a pitcher of lemonade and grabbed a cup. 

First, he poured a glass for Kylo, he put a bright yellow straw in the glass, so that Kylo wouldn’t ruin his devil red lipstick. 

“For you my love, always sweet but never sour.” 

Kylo smiled at Hux’s cheesy joke. 

Kylo took a sip and beamed, “Say, honey? This is wonderful, just perfect!” 

Hux grinned before turning his attention to the mailman. 

“I’m afraid we’ve run out of clean glass, so I’ll have to wash one for you.” 

The man tsk-ed, “And here I was, looking forward to getting lemonade.” 

Kylo eyed the man while he sipped his drink, he didn’t particularly like the man’s tone. 

Hux’s face twitched. A tiny detail that if you didn’t know him, you wouldn't notice. 

But Kylo noticed. And Kylo knew. 

That face was never good news for the person who it was directed to. 

“Ah, well you’ll get what’s coming to you!” Hux’s eyes sparkled with his promise. He turned away from the man and appeared to look for a glass. 

The mailman snorted, “Ya, when though?” He chuckled nervously. 

Hux chuckled, “Right now!” 

He reached for the hot pan that was sitting the stove and quickly hit the man’s temple with it. The man winced and shouted out in anger, surprise and pain. 

He fell off his chair and Kylo turned in his seat, watching the man struggle. 

Kylo sipped his lemonade, highly entertained. 

Hux bent down and picked the man up. He threw him on the island and hit him with the pan again, this time across his nose. 

The man cried out and Hux spat on him. 

“Pathetic! You’re pathetic! Trying to manipulate and overpower my wife!  _ My wife!  _ She’s mine! She’s perfect and you will  _ never  _ have her!” 

Kylo smiled when Hux hit the man with the pan again, this time in the forehead. 

**_Yeah, I don't know how you do what you do, but damn_ **

Seeing Hux protect him, made him. Well, it made him feel bubbly. 

_ I’m perfect and I’m his. I’m perfect and I’m his. I’m perfect and I’m his.  _

“I wasn’t going to do nothing! I swear!” The man sobbed, his tears mixing in with the blood on his face. 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Kylo darling, help me pick a weapon.”

Kylo rolled his straw around his mouth, while he looked around their kitchen. 

His eyes landed on the new blender that Hux bought. 

Hux followed Kylo’s eyes and grinned, “Oh darling, you’re absolutely divine.”

Kylo felt his cheeks grow warm from Hux’s praise. 

“Only for you Brendol,” Kylo said with a bright smirk. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he decided to indulge. 

Hux shuddered. 

Hux was so overwhelmed and distracted by his wife’s boldness and beauty, that he didn’t notice the man trying to squirm and get away. 

The man kicked his feet wildly in the air, and when the man’s foot connected with Kylo’s nose, he was quite shocked. 

Kylo cried out and Hux gasped.

Hux reacted quickly, he grabbed the man’s leg and dragged him off of the island. The man landed on the kitchen floor with a yelp, which only angered Hux more. 

“You had full intention to harm my wife, and now you’ve given her a bloody nose! For that, you shall be punished!” 

And with that, Hux grabbed the new blender and with one swift blow, he connected it to the mailman’s head, causing him to fall backward and pass out. 

Hux let out the breath that he was holding before turning back to his wife. 

He cupped Kylo’s chin and examined the damage to his nose. Luckily it wasn’t broken, just bleeding. 

Strangely, Kylo wasn’t crying. This was a person who would cry if a bluebird appeared in the kitchen window, yet now? Nothing. 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and tried to lead her to the bathroom. 

“Come, darling, we must clean you up.” 

Kylo shook his head, “Brendol we have to move the man’s body before he wakes up.” 

Hux considered his wife’s words. Kylo did have a point. 

“I suppose you are correct, my sweet.”

**_Yeah, I don't know how you do what you do. But damn_ **

“What do you suggest we do?” Hux asked, immensely interested in his wife. Kylo was being creative today, and he wanted to see what he would come up with. 

Kylo was quiet for a moment before smiling, he looked up at his husband with a bright smile. “I say, we tie him up. Duct tape his mouth shut , and bury him along with some of our little ones’...  _ creations. _ ”

Hux grinned, absolutely wicked. 

Oliver and Scarlett often times liked to find dead playthings and sew the different animal parts together making entirely new animals, and creatures. Hux adored his children’s intelligence and creativity. 

**_Sweeter than a sycamore tree. He was buzzing, buzzing just like a bee for it_ **

“My darling little bumble bee, that is a wonderful idea!” Hux praised his wife. 

Kylo beamed. 

They worked quickly, covering the man’s mouth with duct tape, and tying his hands and ankles together. Kylo went into Scarlett’s room and picked out a few of the older creations Kylo knew would not be missed. Kylo returned to the kitchen, and together, Hux and Kylo dragged the man’s body outside. Their pool still standing in the middle of the backyard, Hux installed it just last week. 

Hux went to the tool shed and brought out a shovel. He began digging a hole that would be big enough for a man. 

Kylo sat on top of the man and sighed, “I really wanted to have a picnic today.”

**_He said he never met a girl who make it euphoric. He said he never met a girl like me_ **

Hux stopped and considered his wife. 

Kylo was pouting and looking down at the ground. His hair was messy and there was still blood caked up on his upper lip. His eye shadow was smokey from the extra work. Hux sighed, feeling disappointed in himself. He wanted his wife to have everything. If it was a picnic that Kylo wanted, it was a picnic Kylo was going to have! Goddamnit!

“Well, there’s no reason why we can’t continue to have our fun!” Hux huffed. He dropped the shovel and marched back to their house. 

“Stay here my darling keep an eye on our  _ guest.” _

Kylo did as told, and waited for Hux to return. 

When he did Kylo smiled brightly and cheered. 

Hux brought out the pitcher of lemonade and a blanket. He gave the pitcher for Kylo to hold and laid out the blanket. Kylo stood up, and Hux rolled the mailman onto the blanket. Kylo sat down back on top of him. 

“I will return with glasses and cookies, okay my darling?” 

Kylo beamed, “Yes, Brendol.”

**_And no, I don't think you're lying_ **

When Hux returned, he handed Kylo a plate with different treats and filled his wife’s cup with his lemonade. 

Underneath him, Kylo felt the mailman squirm, probably just waking. 

Kylo took his plate and quickly smashed it against the man’s head. He flopped his head to the side and passed out again. 

Both Hux and Kylo cocked their heads to the side observing the man, before looking up at each other and bursting into laughter. 

“What a buffoon! A sad, weak man!” Hux cried out. 

“Yes, nothing like you Brendol.” Kylo murmured. 

Hux inhaled sharply. He loved receiving praise from his wife, it reminded him of why he created his perfect little family in the first place. 

To be praised. 

“Kylo my dear, I am afraid I have changed my mind.”

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I don’t think this man should be buried, I say we drown him! We can leave him out for the children to play with when they come home from school, their behavior the past few days have been exemplary. Don’t you agree, darling?” 

Kylo nodded with a small smile on his face, “Indeed, thanks to your wonderful parenting, our children have been well behaved and deserve a reward.” 

Hux inhaled sharply, feeling himself grow hard in his pants. 

“Yes, and this way. That leaves time for me to completely ravish you, my love.” 

Kylo gasped and smiled. 

**_I see it in your eyes. You wanna compromise._ **

“Whatever you say, my love.” Hux smiled at his wife for the 100th time that day. 

Hux and Kylo rolled the mailman off of the blanket. Kylo helped Hux fold the blanket together. And Hux rolled it up into a bundle and threw out the whole thing. He went into the house, and he returned holding a cinder block. Hux and Kylo quickly tied the cinder block around the man’s ankles. They lifted him and up and threw his body into the pool. 

Hux and Kylo watched as the man woke up and realizing what his fate was tried to squirm and fight his way out of the water, the cinder block prevented him from doing so, of course. 

“My only regret is that we didn’t get to cut the man open,” Kylo stated, curiously watching the man dry. 

“I completely agree, my dear. Maybe after the children are done playing with him. I can perform a live dissection. Instead of playing a board game, maybe we can do that instead. Would you like that my sweet?” 

Kylo nodded, “I would like it, very much indeed Brendol.” 

Slowly the man’s movements slowed then came to a complete stop. Hux grabbed Kylo’s hand and led him back into the house. 

“Come my dear,” Hux lead Kylo into their room, “Sit on the edge of the bed for me sweetheart.” 

Kylo did as instructed. 

Hux sank down to the ground, on his knees, for his wife. 

“Kylo you did marvelous today. Kiss me?”

Kylo smirked with the praise. 

Kylo bent down and pressed his lips against Hux’s. Hux gasped into his mouth. Hux placed his thumb on Kylo’s nose causing more blood to pour out, both men groan madly at the taste of iron in each other’s mouths. 

Hux wiggled his tongue around Kylo’s trying to suck the delicious taste of his wife’s blood, not wanting to waste a single drop. 

When Hux no longer tasted blood he gasped and pulled his head back. He stared into his lover’s eyes and lowered himself in between Kylo’s legs, leaving blood stains on Kylo’s dress as he did so. Hux lifted the expensive fabric around his head and ducked down, he gulped when he saw which panties Kylo was wearing, and wanted to please his wife even more. Sliding Kylo’s panties down, Hux lifted Kylo’s left leg and put it over his shoulder scooting Kylo closer to his lips. Kylo gasped when he felt Hux’s lips around his shaft. Kylo bucked into Hux’s mouth and had to place his hands in Hux’s hair in order to steady himself.  **_What you want me for?_ ** Hux took his time teasing his wife. He would run his tongue up and down Kylo’s shaft extremely slowly, then would speed up, and right before Kylo would cum, he’d stop or pull Kylo’s cock out of his mouth. Kylo would groan and beg, “Huxxy please, it feels so good.” Hux beamed, but continued to tease Kylo.  **_What you want me for?_ **

Hux dug his fingernails into Kylo’s thighs as he lapped at Kylo’s cock. Kylo gasped and tightened his grasp on Hux’s hair. Hux, enjoying the burn decided to have mercy on his wife.  **_What you want me for?_ ** He ran his fingernails up and down Kylo’s thighs, Kylo squirmed, “it’s so good Brendol, baby please, I’m so- so close!!” 

Hearing those words Hux took all of Kylo into his mouth and bobbed his head with much vigor. 

“Unf, so good Huxxy, so- ah ‘m so close, Huxxy.. So - close-” 

**_What you waiting for then?_ **

Kylo’s body shook, as he came. A small amount of cum trickled out of his spent cock, which Hux swallowed immediately. Kylo sighed, feeling exhausted, and fell back onto the bed. 

Hux wormed his way from under Kylo’s dress, and slithered up to Kylo’s mouth and kissed him. 

Kylo tasted hints of his own seed and blood on Brendol’s tongue. 

“Your turn love,”Kylo said, moving his hand down to Hux’s crotch. 

Hux lightly grabbed Kylo’s wrist and shook his head, “None for me sweetpea. I have to clean up the kitchen and I’d like to run a bath for my lovely wife.” 

Kylo smiled, “But cleaning, it’s my jo-”

“Sweetheart, you’ve been such a good wife today, I’d like to reward you. Fret not, I can clean up. 

**_What you want me for?_ **

“Okay. Anything for you Hux.”

**_What you want me for?_ **

Hux beamed. “I’m going to go start your bath, okay my love?”

**_What you want me for?_ **

Kylo smiled and nodded and Hux kissed him on the cheek. Kylo watched as his husband lovingly filled up the tub, humming an old tune to himself. 

Kylo’s smile slowly faded away. 

**_What you waiting for then?_ **   
  


**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful artwork that inspired this fic can be found [here](http://bashfulasabear.tumblr.com/post/146750967381/i-cant-get-enough-of-these-two-in-extravagant).
> 
> My tumblr is [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> I have written many other stories for this au which can be found [here]()  
> [And I made a playlist for this au as well! ](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/5GGqUQnltl0zIle8kp5shG?si=LdLz98__QiiUHI9Qjxuaqg)
> 
> As always, commets, kudos, etc are always appreciated!!! <33


End file.
